Lo que en realidad deseo A ti
by ElisaM2331
Summary: Una aclaracion, una visita... ¿En que acabara? Dedicado a todas aquellas que tanto como yo amamos el Grophe... Lemon aviso, ¡Comenten hermosas!


Estaba pero que si hasta la madre. Hasta la madre de tener que aguantar mis gemidos cada vez que te me acercas, soportar el placer cada vez que tu me abrazas... No puedo mas... Estoy hasta la madre de ocultar tanto deseo y tanto amor por ti...

Como le hago infeliz... ¡¿Como?!...

Me desespera no poderte tener cerca mio, el no poder tocar esa perfecta piel, de no poder besar esos deliciosos y venenosos labios...

Me mata no poder hacerte mio, no poder sentirte parte de mi... Me acaba no poder unirme contigo a un interminable baile de placer... Definitivamente tu me destruyes...

Me destruyes cada vez que me sonries.. Cada vez que te me acercas de mas, pegango tu rostro a mi oido...

Ardo en la maldita llama de la lujuria, de la ansiedad... Te quiero conmigo... Y te quiero para siempre...

Te deseo a mi lado... Ansio besar tus labios, tocar tus brazos y tomar tu cuerpo... ¡Y por la Virgen que no sabes eso!

Me urge estar dentro de ti... Me urge escuchar tu voz, contorsionada en los sonidos del amor... Me desgarra el abrasador deseo con el que te ansio...

Quiero acabar en tu interior... Quiero sumergerme en ti... No aguanto mas estar lejos de ti mi amado, deseado y dulce veneno...

De mi droga...

Voy a tragarme mi orgullo, y de una vez por todas, decirte todo esto, que me tortura cada segundo...

No me importa el frio, ni la nieve, ni el hielo, y la lluvia...

No me importa nada...

Toco a tu puerta, y me abres, me sonries con esa sonrisa tuya que me trae loco... Como una puta cabra...

Ni siquiera te digo hola, solo paso... Y tu te quedas viendo a mi elegante 'atuendo'... No llevo nada, pues me asaba con toda esa ropa encima... El horno de la pasion y el deseo que se enciende en mi interior cada vez que pienso en ti..

-Chris que pasa?...-Me preguntas, preocupado.

-Tu muy bien lo sabes...-Te digo, retadoramente... Quiero que aceptes mi desafio porque se que perderas...

-¿Como?...

-Si, imbecil princesita... Si que sabes...

Tu mirada se enciende. Has caido en mi trampa.

-¿Chris que mierda te pasa estupido...?

Me abalanzo sobre ti, y caemos en la mullida cama en la que sueño poseerte. Me miras asustado, con la duda en la mirada...

-Mole... ¿Que pasa?...-Me vuelves a preguntar.

-Tu sabes que me amas...-Te digo sin mas ni mas... Ardo en pasion... Contestame y dejame hacerte mio...

Tus mejillas se encienden acrecentando la desgarradora lujuria dentro de mi. Me miras nuevamente.

-¿¡D-de que me es-estas ha-hablando imbecil?!...-Me preguntas exaltado, pero se muy bien que te descubri, y sabes muy bien que es lo que yo quiero de ti...

- Vous savez que vous m'aimez...-Me miras... Se que sabes lo que te dije...

-No...-Golpeas tu pequeño puño en mi pecho, y veo como arden tus mejillas... Tan rojas como la sangre...

-Si que si...-Te digo con la sonrisa mas seductora que me sale... Y vaya que si se hacer unas perfectas de esas sonrisas...

Te estremeces y cierras los ojos esperando el beso...

- Je t'aime, Christophe...-Me dices finalmente... Liberandome...

Arranco tu camisa blanca, y veo tu pecho descubiert e indefenso... Succiono sin piedad, me deleito con tu sabor... Y gimes involuntariamente...

-Ahhhh ... Chris...-Me miras, y te das cuenta de tu error. Beso esa deliciosa y ansiada boca, y uno mi lengua con la tuya... Ese beso perfecto me excito mas... Me miras de nuevo, y solo sonries... Con dos frases me invitas...

-Hazme tuyo...

Acaricio tu pequeño y fragil pechoo.. Delicadamente toco tu espalda que se arquea de placer por mis caricias...

Me desabrochas torpemente la camisa... Boton por boton... Hasta que me gana la ansiedad de sentir tu piel contra la mia... Y me la arranco de un tiron desgarrandola...

Quito tu cinturon, y tus pantalones... Y te veo en boxers blancos... Tan de acuerdo a tu pureza... Lentamente me deshago del estorbo, y veo tu humanidad ... lo acaricio... Y tu te aferras a las sabanas como si murieras en ellas...

-Ahhh... Chris... Ahhh.. Ahh...-Te contorsionas en mi agarre pero no te dejo ir. Jamas lo hare... Disfruto hacerte sufrir en tu placer...

Me quito el resto de mi ropa, y la aviento al suelo, para finalmente colocarte debajo de mi cuerpo... Te sonrojas al verme desnudo, pero no sabes como me senti cuando te contemple por primera vez hace unos minutos...

-Chris...-Murmuras en mi oido timidamente. Me haces feliz, tu voz... Me encanta cuando me llamas asi...

-Mande _Mon Amour..._-Te pregunto dulcemente...

-Por favor... Hazlo ya...-Pareces tan desesperado que me conmueve tus lagrimas en los ojos.

Me coloco en tu entrada, y gimes fuertemente cuando te comienzo a invadir...

-Ahhhhh Chris...-Te aferras a mi espalda, y yo te sostengo. Lloro contigo por este enorme placer que me provoca dolor.

-Greg...-Susurro con voz llorosa... Te amo... Y odio lastimarte...-Pronto pasara mi amor...

Asientes y en unos segundos te siento provoarme inocentemente con tus celestiales caderas..

Comienzo mi baile... Una embestida... Otra.. Y otra mas...

Y pronto los gritos se vuelven incontrolables... Danzamos encantados y aferrados el uno con el otro... Ese magico aile que nos ahoga dentro de un lugar magico.. Donde el amor y la pasion son latientes... Mientras este a tu lado...

-¡ahhh!... Chris.. Me vengo...-Gimes abrazandome mas fuerte... Rodeo tu cintura con un brazo, y te aferro... Una embestida mas... Hace que gimas al derramarme dentro de ti...

Te contemplo, tan hermoso... Tan mio... Y esta vez me empujas bajo tu pequeño cuerpo... Sonrio ante tu arrebato de liderazgo... Te dejare ganar.. Pero no del todo..

De un movimiento, vuelvo a tu delicioso interior, y gimes al recibirme con una sonrisa... Me cabalgas lenta y profundamente... Me aferro a las sabanas como tu hace unos instantes... Y tu arañas delicadamente mi pecho... En un impulso me siento, y tus manos llegan a mi espalda.. se aferran a ella...

-Chris... Chris.. Chris...-Gimes en mi oido con una voz tan sensual que me saca de mis cabales.. Jamas habias hablado asi...

Me vuelvo loco, y te levanto facilmente.. Te enrollas en mi cintura, y te embisto rapido, fuerte y salvajemente... Tu y yo gritamos de placer... Es un extasis asesino... Siento fallar mi corazon, pero esta mas vivo que nunca...

-Ah... Ah... Gregory..

-Chris... Ahhhh... Ah...-Me murmuras nuevamente con esa enloquecedora voz tuya. Mi semilla quiere salir pero me torturo mas... Quiero estar mas dentro de ti... Hasta que finalmente... Me uno a ti una vez mas...

Nuestro baile termino con un sonoro.. 'Te amo'...

...

El sol salia tras el grueso manto gris del cielo. Abro los ojos y te veo dormido junto a mi desnudo y perfecto... Me miras y sonries cegadoramente...

-_I love you Christophe DeLorne... My Chris... Forever in my heart_

- Je t'aime, Gregory Fields... Con todo mi corazon...

Fin?... Yo no lo creo amigos... Yo no lo creo...


End file.
